Pound of Flesh (Episode 6.2)
Pound of Flesh was the fifth Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.2. Mission Transcripts Flood: Anti-M.? Anti-M.?! Investigating the Blackwoods showed that she's behind all this? Little Miss straight and narrow business woman? I suppose I should have known, considering what we know of her relationship with Beryl... She is not, of course, answering her phone, so I'm putting you in charge of finding her, {redpill_name} What? There's only so many places she can be hiding. Might I suggest starting with Mercury, who we now know for certain was lying to us... Operator: Looks like the Twins beat us there. Twin: There now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Twin: You'll have to forfeit your profits for the next few months, of course. Standard procedure, you know. Twin: We came to an understanding with Mercury. Quite a decent chap, really, once you get to know him. Twin: Oh, I think he'll be quite amenable now. Mercury: I don't... Don't know how to get a hold of Anti-M. I always had to run everything through Thallia... You already found her, didn't you? Just talk to her... She'll know.... Operator: This better be the last time I have to see his ugly face for a while... Mercury: N-no, I'm through with the whole thing, I swear! I just want to get back to my mechanical work. I knew it was a mistake to work with that woman... Flood: We do know where to find Thallia, operative, and I'm rather vexed that she's been holding out on us as well. Needless to say, this will cost her. Operator: Hmm... Dead Exile signals, the Twins, and another Exile. Looks like their modus operadni again. So, we're the distraction while the Twins nab Thallia. Eh, gotta take one for the team, I guess. Twin: Come, come, precious. Don't make us pluck your petals again. Twin: Think of the emotional trauma. Thallia: I'm not surprised that wuss Mercury ratted me out--again! I can't reach Anti M. either, but I know who can: her oh-so-good "friend," Beryl. I'll even tell your operator exactly where to find that pampered beauty queen. Yeah, I know what this debacle is gonna cost me. Just makes sure that the Merv gets his pound of flesh out of mercury and Anti M., too. Operator: Hm. Makes sense, since Beryl is supposedly having an affair with Anti-M. beind Argon's back. she should be somewhere in Midian Park. Thallia: Yeah, yeah. Get it over with. Twin: A pound of flesh is it? That's not so much. Twin: She isn't quite to my taste, but orders are orders... Flood: Why do you keep trying to drag me down into the mud with you, {redpill_name}? If Beryl is uncooperative, simply tell her that if she doesn't tell us where we can find Anti M., we'll tell Argon all about the sordid affair little affair she's having with Anti M. Now get on with it. Operator: I'm picking up multiple Exile programs in there. Argon usually leaves some guards around Beryl, and you'll need to take them out before you can get Beryl to talk. Naantali: Hey, look, a stupid human. Operator: That's it for the guards. Beryl: Ooh! Argon's gonna be steamed when he finds out about his guards! Just what do you think-- Anti M.? You just march on out of here, you-- What? No! D-don't tell Argon. I... Um... Okay, I'll tell you where to find M., but only if you promise not to hurt her, all right? O-okay. She's in Mannsdale. I'll upload the coordinates to you from my phone. Operator: I'm receiving coordinate data... Beryl: Remember, don't hurt her! You promised! Flood: You aren't paid by the hour, {redpill}, so there's no point in continuing to waste time. Operator: I'm reading multiple unknown Exile programs in there. 88 Eightball: You'd better head out the back, Miss M. We'll handle this. Operator: No more hostiles in the area. Let's see what M.'s got to say for herself. This better be good... Anti M.: {redpill}? So you're the one who's been causing this trouble. What, does Flood actually have competent operatives these days? Or perhaps a better question: why do you work for him? I know, that's not what you came here to talk about. Very well. This was strictly business. I was hired to organize Blackwood operations in Mara to distract operatives who might be watching the area. I wasn't told why. Yes, I know who paid me. He calls himself the General. Operator: The general?! Anti M.: That's all there was to it. I needed the cooperation of some of the other Elements in order to pull it off. You win some, you lose some. I take it the Merovingian will want payment to the usual account? Flood: The General? Organizing distractions in Mara? Distractions from what? Evidently, it has worked. Not that I care much; we have no substantial investments in Mara. At the moment, I'm more concerned about collecting from our rebellious Exile leaders. This has been bothersome, but the profits they forfeit to us should more than make up for the recent losses they caused. Anti M. lost, and we won. Quite satisfactory, I would say. oh, yes, and I suppose you'll be paid as well, though I always wonder why I bother. completed NPCs Enemies Mob speak *Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.2) Category:Episode 6.2 Missions